Intertwined
by builtbymachines
Summary: When Pein destroyed a village, he came across a unique little girl.   Warning: Language. Ocx?


**Author's Note: My first ever, be nice. I don't know who Utsuku will end up with. Have any suggestions, I'll gladly consider them. That's all for now.**

**Disclaimer: Even though it would be great, I don't own Naruto. Wish I did, but no. However, I do own Utsuku and Kyuuseishu. This disclaimer goes for all chapters so I don't have to retype it.**

* * *

Utsuku

"Stand up."

The small girl lifted her head, taking in the appearance of the orange-haired figure before her. As she peered through silver curtains, the older man could clearly make out her lifeless hazel eyes. The girl had been in a dream-like traumatic state shortly before he had spoken to her. Her knees were pulled up to her chest, her small body hidden in the corner of a mostly untouched house.

"I said, stand up."

The silverette stood steadily, revealing a tattered and burned kimono. The man gave her a once over before shooting a kunai at her. The girl didn't even blink as the weapon grazed her cheek. The silverette continued to gaze steadily at the man, even as her cheek split open. Seconds later, she reached up with a gentle finger and wiped the crimson away to reveal perfectly unharmed skin.

"Hn. Come with me, then… Jinchuuriki…"

_**Follow him. He can't hurt you.**_

The girl nodded, not to the cloaked assassin/ninja/murderer/terrorist, but towards the soothingly deep voice that drummed through her head and always made her feel safe. Without asking a single question, she followed the orangette from the half destryed structure and towards the closest what-used-to-be gates.

...

The girl shivered, holding onto her shoulders as the early morning air brushed past them. She had wondered exactly why a ninja whom single handedly wiped out her village _walked_ to get around, but she didn't ask. Instead, she shivered and sneezed.

"Don't you ever sleep?"

The girl jumped with a sneeze, startled by the sudden sound of his voice. She casted him an eerie sideways glance.

"Do _you_?" she countered, not willing to tell this person all about her abilities. There was a long silence, as if he wouldn't answer either. He didn't, actually, which slightly made her wonder if he was an insomniac, like her. However, there was another question on her mind. She bit her lip, "What do you want from me?"

Silence.

_**Clarify that you do not possess any of the nine.**_

"I don't have the original nine bijuu."

"I know," was his simple reply.

_**You're only useful-**_

"I'm only useful-," the girl paused shortly, a pause that usually would go unnoticed, "-alive."

_**Extraction is impossible.**_

"You can't take him away. It's impossible." The girl looked up for a reaction, only to see his attention turned to the road ahead. Despite the fact that she felt ignored, she knew he had heard her and maybe thought about what she said. In an instant, a single hand lifted her in the air by her neck. She cringed, her hands instantly going to his fingers.

"Is that so," he started, eyeing her suspiciously, "You don't know what I'm capable of."

"Others have," she gasped, "tried, but Kyuuseishu- Kyuuseishu is too… too stubborn. To get him-"

_**Don't tell him.**_

"To get him, you'll have to- you'll have to manage to," she gulped, "Kill me."

_**Foolish girl. You just set yourself up for a lifetime of pain… however, just maybe…**_

"Can you breathe?" He asked curiously, squeezing harder.

"I…" she managed a nod, "I can, but you're… you're hurting me."

His hand released her, dropping her onto her rear. She landed with a grunt and rubbed her neck, where the bruise was already fading. She looked up at him, the pain subsiding.

"You're constantly healing, so you have no need of sleep," the man stated, looking down at her, "And though you feel pain, attempting to kill you would be pointless and a waste of time. If what you say is correct – and I will make sure you're not lying – then you will work for me. However," he sent her a look that made her cringe, "Should I find a way to take… Kyuuseishu, I will."

The girl gave a single nod, before he threw her his cloak.

"Put it on. Your constant shivering and sneezing is annoying."

The girl happily pushed her arms through the oversized sleeves. She sighed contently as she zipped the fabric up, the cold declining in the warmth. She was so content with the warmth that she hadn't even heard the question he had asked.

_**Your name, child**_.

"Oh, I'm Utsuku Koikawa," she smiled up at him automatically, "And what do I call you?"

"Pein."

_**Seems to match him perfectly.**_

"Pein-sama, then?" Utsuku smiled up at him, though he didn't look at her, "You can call me Suku-chan."

_**He seems like the leader type, does he not?**_

_Yeah… he's a bit frightening, too. And besides, why didn't he send someone else to get me. Maybe he didn't know I existed until he found me._

_**Be careful, Utsuku-sama.**_

_Ne, Seishu-kun, don't call me that. You're the one whose lending me a hand._

_**And you, me.**_

_That makes us equals. Suku-chan is fine!_

_**Hm.**_

_Do you think this is it?_

_**Yeah.**_

Pein lifted his fisted hand up to the giant boulder before them, a beam of light shooting from the ring on his hand to the seal on the rock. It disappeared instantly, revealing a, well, hideout. There was nothing in the room. Pein looked up ahead as the ground began to tremble, revealing a large statue.

Pein didn't even spare Utsuku a glance before he jumped up on one of the fingers. Before she knew it, other fingers became occupied by people who weren't really there. She bit her lip, unable to stop her trembling as her gaze made her way around the circle of people.

"This is going to hurt, isn't it?" she muttered.

"You didn't tell us about this one Pein-sama, un."

"She's not one of the nine, is she?"

"Quiet," Pein silenced them, "I was told that this demon couldn't be extracted. However, it could be a lie."

"I'm not lying to you!" Utsuku yelled towards him, "I'm not…"

_**Don't worry. There is no room for us in that statue. We are more intertwined than any other Jinchuuriki.**_

"Mouthy, isn't she. Alright, let's get this over with." One of the shadows with something on his back said. Utsuku noticed his wide, sharp-toothed grin. The fingers began to glow with symbols.

_Kyuuseishu!_

_**Just relax. Sleep, child.**_

Utsuku suddenly felt tired. Really tired.

So, for the first time in her life, she closed her eyes.

And she slept.

* * *

**Utsuku is seven in this chapter. The next will be a time skip of five years. **

**Also:  
Kyuuseishu means savior, not nine sake or something of the sort.  
Pein may be OOC. My bad.  
Utsuku's description does sort of come off of a picture I once saw, but that doesn't mean she looks exactly like it. I won't even tell you which picture it is.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading. **

**xoxo, builtbymachines**


End file.
